Romeo & Juliet: Percy Jackson & The Olympians
by HummingEnigma312
Summary: In the fair city of Athens: two families clash for the throne. Percy Jackson faces unrequited love, Artemis faces an arranged marriage. Both are lost and hurt...will love find a way in this Shakespearean parody? AU & OCC.


Act 1 

**Dramatis Personae:**

**Percy Jackson—House of Poseidon = Romeo Montague **

**Sally Jackson—House of Poseidon = Lady Montague **

**Poseidon Jackson—House of Poseidon = Lord Montague **

**Leo Valdez—House of Hephaestus; kin of Percy = Mercutio **

**Nico Di Angelo—House of Hades = Benolvio Montague **

**Travis & Conner Stoll—House of Hermes = Sam & Gregory **

**Artemis—House of Zeus = Juliet Capulet **

**Hazel Levesque—House of Pluto; kin of Artemis = Maid of Juliet**

**Apollo Grace—House of Zeus = Tybalt Capulet **

**Demeter—House of Zeus = Nurse **

**Zeus Grace—House of Zeus = Lord Capulet **

**Hera Grace—House of Zeus = Lady Capulet **

**Ares Grace—House of Zeus = Abram **

**Heracules Grace —House of Zeus = Balthasar **

**Hecate — Independent = Apothecary **

**Annabeth Chase—House of Athena = Rosaline **

**Chiron—Independent = Friar Lawrence **

**Prince Jason—House of Jupiter = Prince Escalus **

_Scene 1_

_The city of Athens bustled on. The merchant shouted prices, the guards stood vigilant and the summer air blows coolly though the streets. The oldest families—House of Poseidon and House of Zeus—have not quarreled in some time. But the city held its breath, awaiting further involvement of the law; blood had been shed years prior and the respective patriarchs still continue their grudge. The same old, stupid hatred over whom is too take the throne once the House of Jupiter relinquishes its power. The founder of the House of Poseidon is rightfully the eldest—and in ancient law: owner—, but it was the House of Zeus founder who over threw the mad king Kronos. Then again, such trifles had always beset the city…that is what made Athens great. Forging and re-forging. Finding what is derelict and creating something more beautiful that previously imagined._

Travis and Connor Stoll cruised around the streets with ease; although being of the House of Hermes, their ultimate allegiance was to Lord Poseidon. They wore azure tunics with a trident and horse head sewn onto the right arm. Travis nicked an apple from a merchants stand and tossed it to his brother. Their blue hilted rapiers swayed and sagged as they swam through the crowds _finding _lost change.

"Hey…Travis," Connor probed, "I've seen little influence of our _dear_ Grace friends…What do you think there up to?"

"Don't worry about them," Travis smirked, "Chances are their scared away by our sheer awesomeness…" At that, he threw a smile to an unsuspecting lady.

Connor rolled his eyes and pulled his older brother to a stop. "Please…be serious for a second. I would very much not like to die today."

Travis wrinkled his brow, "Trust me man. I won't let anyone harm us or our honor. Plus, we've got the whole House of Poseidon behind us. Nobody can stop us!"

"Yeah, but—"

"Chill, nothing bad will happen. We are among the best of Athens. We aren't like those petty thieves or womanizers below us; we have finesse… Remember the dracanae that tried to assassinate young Nico? We were there, and we dispatched it with ease. Mind you, most men of Athens would cower behind their wives…pfft. Have some faith brother; those of the House of Zeus are like those weak men." Travis added with a smirk, "They probably can't satisfy a woman if she told them were to stick it."

Connor believed his former argument, but his eyes narrowed as he saw two other men—both tall and powerfully built, but they oozed unintelligence—walk past them; pure white tunics, lightning bolts sewn onto their sleeves and gold hilted rapiers.

"Graces…" he scowled, grabbing his brother's attention.

"I'm in for a fight," Travis agreed, "but I prefer it not to my blame; if you catch my drift."

"Totally," Connor then shouted, "Hey Graces!" The two men turned.

Travis and Connor flipped them the middle finger. A few passersby shook their heads, anticipating more blood.

"Ares…" Heracles seethed, "Did they just flip us off."

"Yes…" Ares growled drawing his rapier, "And now they're going to die for it."

Heracles pulled off his cloak and drew his weapon.

"Bring it own you dumb oafs!" Travis shouted, weighing his options quickly.

"Yeah, you milk drinking hussies!" Connor added, as they too pulled out their thin swords.

"Prepare to die! You Jacksonian scum!" Ares bellowed.

Travis caught Heracles thrust and Connor slashed for Ares. But not a moment after their collective blades crashed, a fifth blade swatted them all down and away.

"What's going on?" Nico hollered, "Stolls! Holster your weapons! I order you!"

"Nico," Connor objected, "The Graces drew rapiers at us first. Don't we have the right to defend our honor and lives?"

Heracles spat, "That doesn't matter…now three of you mongrel Jacksons will die today."

"Make way boys!" a new voice boomed, "I want some action too!"

Nico looked ready to hurl, so Travis spoke in his place, "Ready to run away again Apollo?"

"Please, you cocky wimps are no match for me," Apollo smirked.

"Finally," Ares snorted, reorienting himself into a fighting stance. "I want someone to die!"

There was a commotion of blurred bronze. Rapiers ripped through the air at confounding speeds. Nico was holding his own against Apollo's slashes and thrust. Connor had Ares backing up every so often. But Connor's arm was wounded, a slim cut across his forearm. Heracles laughed maniacally as he swung in wide arcs. Apollo threw his shoulder into Nico; knocking the younger man to the dust. Suddenly, more and more joined into the fray…some not even having stake in the blood feud. The city watch guards mixed in trying to subdue the fighters, but they had little effect. Several men fell to the ground mortally wounded, but the original six kept wearing each other down. Apollo got a lucky hit thrusting; Nico tried to deflect, but as someone crashed into him, he only had the form to glance the blow to his right. Nico wailed in pain and crumpled into a wall. As Apollo tried to swipe his throat, Connor knocked Ares into him.

"What! Is that Nico?" Poseidon squinted at the fight, "It is! It is! Quickly, hand me my sword!"

"No…" Sally said calmly, "You are not. You are too old for hate… this conflict has consumed most of your life. I will not allow it to take a second more…" He looked into his wife's eyes and relented.

"Yes dear," he turned to a servant nearby, "Send word to the Prince…he'll stop it."

About a stone's throw away, Zeus too was ordering for his blade.

"Agh! I see that Jackson dog raving at me. I'll drive my bronze through his heart!" he shouted.

"You will do no such thing!" Hera scolded. "Fighting is for the childish ones. You are still the brave man I fell in love with. Dying on these streets with bring only my grief. Zeus please; do not engage in this incivility."

Zeus gazed into his wife's earnest eyes, and took a breath. "Hera…you are right. I will not fight, but I will never forgive the Jacksons. This grudge runs too deep."

"Madness! Madness!" A young man shouted, chilling every fighter to their core, "What is happening to my city?! Graces! Jacksons! I will not have my city in ruins!"

"Prince Jason," Nico bowed, holstering his rapier, "It was a misunderstanding…"

"Misunderstanding…" Princes Jason repeated hotly, "A misunderstanding doesn't leave bodies in the gutter, Nico."

Apollo smirked, but Prince Jason was on his case too. "You find death entertaining… or do you not? Son of _Zeu_s?"

His smugness faded quickly…

"Well let's see how well you are entertained by this?" Prince Jason spat.

The small crowed of fighters was engulfed by a larger, more civilized (including the matriarchs and patriarchs) crowed awaiting news from their Prince.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Athens…" he said, "We all know this blood feud of Jacksons and Graces has gone on too long." There was a murmur of agreement. "I declare that if any blood is spilled or any violent action is taken from one house to another. I will do everything in my power as the acting law to see the offender put to death… That is all."

The crowd dispersed as quickly as bees in a smoking hive. Travis kept his glare on the remaining Graces and Heracles returned the courtesy. A realization sent a shiver down Lord Poseidon's spine. This decree was not uncommon, but he finally noticed his son, Percy, was nowhere to be seen.

Sally noticed this as well and rushed towards her nephew.

"Nico! Nico!" she asked, "Where is Percy? Is he hurt? Is he dead? Please, for the love of god; where is Percy?"

"Sally; calm down. Let young Nico catch his breath." Poseidon interjected.

Nico looked on thankfully and took a swig of nectar. His arm wound healed and air refueled his lungs.

"Lord and Lady Poseidon… Apollo had me on the ground easy… I'm sorry for my condition. But thankfully Percy is not among those dead," he said, "In fact, I think I last saw him brooding in the olive gardens…"

Sally let out a sigh of relief, but still sounded concerned, "Thank you."

Poseidon spoke up, "It's come to our attention—a long while ago—something is troubling our son. But when we try to confront him of it, he plays it off and blames his melancholy on schooling or sword class."

"Yes, Uncle. It concerns me too. He's no longer that over emotional, smiling cousin… I will make it my mission to find out why…" Nico supplied.

"Ah… thank you Nico," Sally sighed.

"Here he comes," Nico whispered quickly, "Please, if you value any information. Leave now, he may be more open if it's only me."

"Yes…come with me, Sally," Poseidon agreed, "Let's go…"

Percy walked down the street looking disheveled and upset…taking no notice of the blood flowing through the gutters. He seemed focused on the blood flowing from his punctured heart.

"Hello cousin!" Nico greeted cheerily admit the macabre scene.

Percy looked as if lightning had struck him, "Ah…hello Zombie Dude. Sorry, I'm not in the chatting mood." He looked down to his boots and continued walking.

Stubbornly, Nico pursued, "Come on Seaweed Brain… Where's you usually stupid grin? What's on your mind?"

Percy just sighed and slumped onto a bench overlooking the river walk. Nico bit his tongue, but sat beside his depressed cousin.

"It's a girl…" Percy said at last, "A wonderful girl! She is like the moon. Beautiful, ever changing, untouchable… Why am I an idiot!?"

Nico couldn't help but crack a smile, "Really? A Girl? You are THE Percy Jackson! Fencing Champion of Poseidon House! How could this girl resist your charm? Who on Gaea's green backside is this girl?!"

Percy groaned, "Nico! You don't get it! Cupid has blindsided me; his arrow's path true! But Annabeth! My horrible luck! She is aloof; pledged to be a virgin! Impervious to my words of love; my deeds of affection." He buried his head into his hands and rubbed his hair vigorously.

Nico sighed, "It's just a girl…"

Percy looked downright murderous, "She is amazing! Her beauty stirs the morning sun…her smile is the envy of all… my heart is shattered. No other girl in this world could replace her…"

"Aye Cousin…" Nico said exasperated, "This is going to be a long year…"


End file.
